How To Train Your Dragon Gone Mad!
by falconstar100
Summary: No one else is doing it, so I guess it's up to muggins here. Expect randomness and...Hiccup singing? What's going on? Read to find out. We have dares! Flames will be used by Violet to roast Hiccup, with pleasure. Becuase she's psychopathic like that.
1. Chapter 1

Ok! Um, Hello, uh, oh, yes. I remember.

I've noticed that there is quite a few How to Train Your Dragon fans out there in fanfiction. So this randomness is to try and motivate them to WRITE SOMETHING FOR THOR'S SAKE!

Ok, lets see, first on my randomness list:

Watch as I press this magic button!

*Hiccup and Fishlegs appear*

You ready for some music?

Fishlegs:  
Aah, an afternoon alone with  
My favorite book, "Broadway  
Musicals of the 1940s."  
No roommate to bother me.  
How could it get any better than this?

Hiccup:  
Oh,hi Fishlegs!

Fishlegs  
Hi Hiccup.

Hiccup:  
Hey Fishlegs, you'll never  
Guess what happened to  
Me on the subway this morning.  
This guy was smiling at me and talking to me-

Fishlegs:  
That's very interesting.

Hiccup:  
He was being reeeeal friendly,  
And I think he was coming on to me.  
I think he might've thought I was gay!

Fishlegs:  
*cough*, so, uh, why are you telling me this?  
Why should I care? Hm?  
I don't care.  
What did you have for lunch today?

Hiccup:  
Oh, you don't have to get  
All defensive about it, Fishlegs-

Fishlegs:  
I'm NOT getting defensive!  
What do I care about some gay guy you met, okay?  
I'm trying to read.

Hiccup:  
Oh, I didn't mean anything by it, Fishlegs.  
I just think it's something we should be able to talk about.

Fishlegs:  
Well, I don't want to talk about it,  
Hiccup! This conversation is over!!!

Hiccup:  
Yeah, but...

Fishlegs:  
OVER!!!

Hiccup:  
Well, okay, but just so you know  
IF YOU WERE GAY  
THAT'D BE OKAY.  
I MEAN 'CAUSE, HEY,  
I'D LIKE YOU ANYWAY.

Fishlegs: Ugh...

Hiccup:  
BECAUSE YOU SEE,  
IF IT WERE ME,  
I WOULD FEEL FREE  
TO SAY THAT I WAS GAY  
(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)

Fishlegs:  
Hiccup, please!  
I am trying to read....*Hiccup gives him a look*  
What?!

Hiccup:  
IF YOU WERE QUEER

Fishlegs:  
Ugh, Hiccup!

Hiccup:  
I'D STILL BE HERE,

Fishlegs:  
Hiccup, I'm trying to read this book.

Hiccup:  
YEAR AFTER YEAR

Fishlegs:  
_Hiccup_!

Hiccup:  
BECAUSE YOU'RE DEAR  
TO ME,

Fishlegs:  
Argh!

Hiccup:  
AND I KNOW THAT YOU

Fishlegs:  
What?

Hiccup:  
WOULD ACCEPT ME TOO,

Fishlegs:  
I would?

Hiccup:  
IF I TOLD YOU TODAY,  
"HEY! GUESS WHAT,  
I'M GAY!"  
(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)  
I'M HAPPY  
JUST BEING WITH YOU.

Fishlegs:  
*Tries to read* High Button Shoes, Pal Joey...

Hiccup:  
SO WHAT SHOULD IT  
MATTER TO ME  
WHAT YOU DO IN BED  
WITH GUYS?

Fishlegs:  
Hiccup, that is _GROSS_!

Hiccup:  
No it's not!  
IF YOU WERE GAY  
I'D SHOUT HOORAY!

Fishlegs:  
I am not listening!

Hiccup:  
AND HERE I'D STAY,

Fishlegs:  
La la la la la!

Hiccup:  
BUT I WOULDN'T GET  
IN YOUR WAY.

Fishlegs:  
Aaargghhh!

Hiccup:  
YOU CAN COUNT ON ME  
TO ALWAYS BE  
BESIDE YOU EVERY DAY,  
TO TELL YOU IT'S OKAY,  
YOU WERE JUST BORN  
THAT WAY,  
AND, AS THEY SAY,  
IT'S IN YOUR DNA,  
YOU'RE GAY!

Fishlegs:  
_I'M NOT GAY!_

Hiccup:  
If you _were_ gay-

Fishlegs:  
Argh!

Camicazi: WTF?

Will you people write something now? Or do I have to go mad? I do accept dares and punishments, just remember, you don't review, I don't write.

Thanks for listening!


	2. Dare 1: Hiccup

Falconstar: Hiya everybody! I've decided after the randomness outburst last chapter to do a few dares.

So here I am, broadcasting to you from the Island of Tomorrow, in the Barbaric Archipelago!

I got a dare in a little while ago actually. (OMG PEOPLE ACTUALLY READ MY STUFF! YAY!)

So, let's bring in the hosts!

*Pushes magical button*

Falconstar: I give you my co-hosts, Gem the geneticly modified weasel!

*A small fox-sized creature with golden fluffy fur and a forked tail appears in smoke*

Gem: *Coughs and waves smoke away* Hi everyone.

Falconstar: Violet, the human! (I'm a warrior cat =D)

* A thirteen-year-old girl with violet eyes and a streak of the same colour running through her hair appears*

Violet: Heya.

Falconstar: And finally, the head of dare posts, Dusk the dragon!

*A purple dragon holding a book appears*

Dusk: I wish you'd quit with the smoke affects.

Falconstar: Anyway, now that I've introduced my co-hosts, it's time to do the dares! Dusk?

Dusk: Ok... We have one here by...oh, seems they didn't leave a name, but anyhow, it's for...Hiccup!

Falconstar: Right! Gem, would you do the honours?

Gem: Yep! *Pushes the magical button on his remote*

*Hiccup appears*

Hiccup: What the...where am I?

Falconstar: On my dare show, that's where.

Hiccup: Oh _no_....

Falconstar: Oh, _yes_.

Violet: You're dare is to...*reads from Dusk's book* ...throw a stink bomb at Camicazi.

Hiccup: And if I don't?

Falconstar: Well, there was no punishment included, so that means *evil smile* _I_ get to make one up.

Hiccup: *Sighs* Where's the stink bomb..?

_*FIVE MINUTES LATER*_

*Hiccup runs past, chased by one very angry Camicazi*

Camicazi: HICCUP YOU LITTLE (censored) I'M GOING TO KICK YOU'RE SORRY (censored) ALL THE WAY TO (censored) VALHALLA!!!!!

Gem: Whoa, is she ticked off or what.

Falconstar: That's all we've got for today! Remember to send in your dares! You can send as many as you like, and it doesn't have to be for just one person!(And my co-hosts were created by moi, so while I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, these guys belong to me, so no stealing!)

Gem: Hope you enjoyed How to Train Your Dragon Dares! See you next time!


	3. Hiccup again!

Falconstar: -so then it turns out Agent Smith can like, copy himself, and is completely taking over the Matrix, and Neo's fightin' him doin' all these flips and fancy kicks and stuff-

Violet: *Runs in* Hey, you guys!

Gem: What? She was just getting to the good part!

Violet: We're on air in five minutes!

Falconstar: People have sent stuff in?

Violet: Dusk's sorting through the stuff as we speak. Come on, let's go!

Gem: But what about my pot noodle?

Falconstar: Take it with you, we've got no time. Quick, to the Daremobile!

*Crickets*

Falconstar: I thought I ordered a Daremobile!

Gem: But...the Dare Room is just over there. *points*

Falconstar: Oh yeah. Let's get a move on people!

*Five minutes later...*

Platypus camera-man: Ready?

Gem: Yeah, thanks Quaesus- wait a minute, where's my pot noodle?!

Violet: Over there, you silly weasel.

Quaesus: And we're live in five...four...three...two...one...

Falconstar: Hi everybody! It appears me and the gang got some new dares in, so before we start, *Looks deep at the camera, blue eyes sparkling* THANK YOU FOR READING THIS AND I LOVE YOU ALL, YOU WONDERFUL WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!!!

Gem: O_O

Violet: O_O

Dusk: O_O

*Crickets*

Falconstar: Hey, I can be emotional! Anywho, let's get back to what we came here to do. Dusk?

Dusk: *Opens book* Let's see...we've got one for a certain Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third

Falconstar: *Rubs paws together evilly* Then let us begin. Gem! My remote!

Gem: Uh sure... *Hands over remote.*

Falconstar:...Gem...what is this?

Gem: It..er, kind of...fell into my pot noodle...

Falconstar: *picks a peice of something off the remote* Chicken and mushroom? *sighs* Fine. *Presses button*

*Hiccup and Toothless appear*

Falconstar: And thanks to the button we've translated Dragonese into...whatever language this is.

Toothless: I D-DON'T WANT TO DIE!

Gem: You see?

Hiccup: Oh no, not this again....

Violet: Oh, but of course. MWUHAHAH- *Stops* Sorry.

Gem: Dusk?

Dusk: Well, It's from Maui Girl 808. For this dare, you must stuff Toothless into a pie-

Hiccup: WHAT?!

Dusk: And throw this pie at Camicazi, your dad, and Violet.

Hiccup: Er... And if I don't...? Actually, no, just don't answer that question...Sorry Toothless...I'll just-

Violet: *Pulls out Bazooka Gun* NO ONE throws a pie at me, boyo.

Gem: *whispers to Falconstar* You see, this is why we need a cage...

Hiccup: Fine...what's the punishment?

Dusk: You're sure?

Hiccup: *Takes a sideways glance at Violet, who aims her Bazooka at him* Yes. Sure. Completely sure.

Falconstar: So, what's his punishment?

Dusk: It says here: "Hiccup will be thrown into a pit with hungry, angry, and untamable zipplebacks  
and deadly nadders, where they will chew him and bite him, but he won't die.  
He'll just suffer and suffer and then magically heal in the next chapter."

Hiccup: You can't be serious.

Falconstar: 'Fraid I am. *Picks up her remote, now clean* Goodbye. *Presses button and Hiccup is teleported into the pit of mad dragons*

*_Unfortunetely these images are far too violent to be shown.*_

Gem: *Shouting over the roaring and screaming* Well, that went well.

Falconstar: *Also shouting* Yeah, I guess it did. And you gotta kick your pot noodle addiction.

Gem: NOOOOOOOO! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE MY NOODLES! *Grabs his pot noodle and jumps into the pit.*

Dusk: ...Crazy weasel.

Violet: Oh yeah, almost forgot this dare from Kestrel. *Presses button*

*A boy with black and white hair appears*

Falconstar: Hey Zebra. You got a dare.

Zebra: What do you- ARRRRRRGGGHHHH!

*Two glittering Twilight vampires appear*

Vampires: FEAR THE SPARKLE!!! *Chase Zebra*

Falconstar: Ok, that was random. I do not own Hiccup or the others, they belong to Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell. My OC are mine of course. And remember, the sooner you send in new dares, the sooner I can start a new chapter and Hiccup will be released from the pit of doom, which we might use again. He can only survive in there for so long....

Anyhow, seeya next time on How to Train Your Dragon Dares!


	4. Picking on Astrid with a special guest!

**Wow! Enjoyed writing that last chapter. Funnily enough, Hiccup is my fave character!**

**Anywho, on with the show!**

Falconstar: Gem, this isn't healthy.

Gem: *Looks at his paws*

Falconstar: Look, you have to quit this noodle problem-

Gem: NO! I don't care what you say, I love pot noodle, and nothing you say will ever keep us apart!!!!

Violet: I think you better give it up. He's not going to let go of that pot noodle.

Falconstar: Who's side are you on?

Dusk: PEOPLE!

*Everyone turns to look at Dusk*

Dusk: Show's about to start.

Gem: *Relaxes, but is still clutching his pot noodle.*

*Screams and roars from the direction of the pit.*

Quaesus: Guys! We're live now!

Falconstar: Oh right! Hi everyone! Today I would like to introduce to you a guest host, Kestrel!

*A red-headed teenage girl with wings walks in*

Kestrel: I'm on the dare show! YAY!

*More screaming.*

Violet: What do you think?

Falconstar: I think he's had enough. *Presses button*

*Hiccup appears, magically healed*

Hiccup: *gasping for breath* I...never...want....to do....that...again...

Dusk: *Shows book to Falconstar*

Falconstar: Weeeellll, it appears you have another dare, from Ankeith.

Hiccup: *Drops to his knees* WHY DO YOU PEOPLE HATE ME????!!!!

Dusk: *Passes book to Kestrel.*

Kestrel: I think you might just like this one. *Sniggers*

Hiccup: What?

Kestrel: Well, you have to ask Astrid out.

Hiccup: *Going red.* Um...Ok...

Falconstar: *Presses button and teleports to Berk.*

Hiccup: Ok... *Walks towards Astrid, pauses, then turns back, stil blushing.* I-I can't do it!

Kestrel: Ok...that means you have to...

Hiccup: Please not the pit again...

Kestrel: Oh, it says here you have to kiss her for two minutes.

Hiccup: Oh, OK!

*Happily goes over and does the punishment.*

Gem: That's not SO bad, I guess.

Falconstar: Do you really think I'd let it go at that? Kestrel?

Kestrel: *Evil smile. Brings out her own remote and presses button.*

*Camicazi appears.*

Camicazi: What the... *Sees Hiccup and Astrid kissing.*

Camicazi: HICCUP!!!!

Hiccup: *Stops kissing Astrid.* Uh oh....

Kestrel: Let's leave Hiccup and Camicazi alone for a while, shall we?

Falconstar: Good idea. Dusk! Next dare, if you please.

Dusk: Well, this one is for Astrid.

Violet: Can we throw her in the pit? ???

Gem: No.

Violet: *Sulks*

Gem: *Whispering to Falconstar.* You got the cage?

Falconstar: Yep. *Presses button and the hosts, Astrid, and Toothless (the movie one) are teleported to Tomorrow Dareroom.*

Astrid: *What the he-

Violet: DIE! *Lunges at Astrid*

Kestrel: Oh no you don't! *Presses button and Violet is teleported to a cage.*

Falconstar: Right. Dusk, the dare, if you please?

Dusk: The dare is from ..."Me". Right, Astrid must sneak up on Toothless and put a frilly pink bonnet on his head.

Astrid: Right...and if I don't?

Dusk: Toothless gets to dump you in a pile of dragon dung.

Astrid: Fine... *Takes frilly pink bonnet*

*At the other side of the room...*

Gem: Ok, Toothless, you have this dare from Blue-streaker. You have to eat a person. Ok?

Toothless: *Nods*

Gem: All righty then. What's that in my pot noodle? *Reaches in.*

*A battered Hiccup appears.*

Hiccup: What now?!

Gem: Er, sorry, pressed the button by accident... *takes out a remote from the pot.* Don't tell Falconstar.

*Astrid sneaks up behind Toothless...*

Violet: *Still in the cage hanging from the ceiling* I'm going to enjoy this...

*Astrid jumps up and sticks the bonnet on Toothless.*

Hiccup: Wait a minute-

*Toothless eats Astrid.*

Hiccup: TOOTHLESS! *Pulls of the bonnet* SPIT HER OUT!

Violet: Do we HAVE to..?

Falconstar: Yes, I'm afraid we do. *Presses button.*

*Astrid teleports out, miraculously unharmed. All three are teleported to Berk.*

Gem: *Let's Violet out her cage.* That's all the dares?

Dusk: Yep.

Falconstar: Well I guess we should go back and-

Kestrel: Wait a minute. Camicazi's still back there, right?

Falconstar: Well, yes- *Stops.* You know what this means?

All: B!TCH FIGHT OF THE CENTURY!

*Everyone teleports, except for Falconstar*

Falconstar: That's all we've got for today, I hope you enjoyed How to Train Your Dragon Dares! Now I gotta go, I'm not missing this! *Teleports*

*Gem teleports back*

Gem; Ooh, forgot my pot noodle! *Grabs pot noodle and teleports away again.*

**Whoo, three dares in one chapter! And of course, I do NOT own Hiccup, Camicazi, Astrid or Toothless. I do own Gem, Dusk, Violet, and sorta own Kestrel. Send in your dares! NOTHING is too mad! What wierd and wonderful tasks will the gang be set with? How long can Violet be kept in line? When will Hiccup be given a break? And WHEN will Gem kick his pot noodle addiction??? Read to find out! Seeya!**


	5. Wow, we have one heckload of dares!

Falconstar: Hello, everybody! It appears that we've got even more dares in so-

Violet: GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU OVER-SIZED RAT!!!!

Falconstar:Uh-oh...

*Violet comes running in, with a very angry weasel behind her.*

Gem: EVIL NOODLE-HATING (censored)!!!!!!

Dusk: *Grabs Gem by the forked tail.* I thought he'd got his rabies shot!

Falconstar: Ooops... Forgot that... Violet, I thought I told you to keep him in the cage until he gets better? *turns to the camera,* Yes, viewers at home, I KNOW rabies is often fatal, but G.M. weasels have way better immune systems. There's your science fact of the day.

Violet: Well, he started asking for pot noodle, so I thought he'd gotten better, but then he went a little wierd when I said he couldn't have any...

Falconstar: Oh Thor, Cyb and StarClan, we don't have time for this- *Teleports Gem to a hospital.* ANYWAY, on with the dares. Dusk, would you be so kind?

Dusk: *Opens book* Well, let's see...oh, we got one from Ankeith again.

Violet: What is it?

Dusk: We have one for Hiccup again.

Falconstar: Excellent. *Presses button. Hiccup appears.*

Falconstar: * looking at book* Oh yeah, by the way, Hiccup, we're meant to tell you that no one hates you, with the exeption of Violet, you're just easy to pick on.

Hiccup: Oh sure, THAT makes me feel SO much better...

Violet: Less chat, more pain!

Falconstar: Alright, alright. Hiccup, you must eat a whole fish raw-

Hiccup: *shudders*

Falconstar: OR, or, you can punch Violet. Your choice.

Hiccup: *Hesitates* Er...the fish. Just keep her way from me.

Violet: Yo lookin' at me? *Brandishes bazooka*

Falconstar: *Passes fish, then turns away.* Eww...

*Hiccup goes off to eat the fish.*

Dusk: Ok, Astrid! *Presses button on his remote, and Astrid appears.*

Violet: DIE!

Falconstar: *Teleports Violet to her cage.*

Astrid: What do you want now?

Falconstar: Go punch Toothless.

Astrid: Wha-

Violet: CHICKEN!

Astrid: *Glares at Violet* Fine.

*Punches Toothless.*

Toothless: *Roars angriliy and eats her.*

Violet: YAY!

*Hiccup, still a little green in the face, wanders over.*

Hiccup: Hey- AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHH! TOOTHLESS, _SPIT HER OUT!!!_

Falconstar: Relax, we'll take care of it later.

Hiccup: But- but- wait, where's the noodle addict?

Violet: *Still in her cage.* Recovering from rabies. And possibly being sent to rehab.

Dusk: Hey, Toothless!

*Toothless trots over.*

Dusk: You have to burn down a house.

Toothless: *Nods*

*Toothless lets out a huge flame and sets fire to the dare room.*

All: !!!!!!!!

Hiccup: Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile- ow! *Got slapped by Toothless. Again. XD*

*FIVE MINUTES AND FIFTY FIRE EXTINGUISHERS LATER*

Falconstar: Thank goodness THAT'S over.

Dusk: *Looks at book.* We've got more dares, from Blue-streaker.

Violet: *Looking down from her cage.* Hiccup, you must jump into freezing water.

Hiccup: After that, I'd be happy to.

Falconstar: Good. *Teleports him to a nearby pool of Artic sea-water.*

Dusk: *Shows Falconstar the book.* Got another one here.

Falconstar: Right... *Presses button and teleports Astrid back.*

Violet: Aw, did you HAVE to do that?

Falconstar: Astrid, you must... *re-reads* have I got this right? Eat an old yellow sock?

Dusk: That's right.

Astrid: Not a chance. Why am I doing every little thing a cat tells me to anyway?

Falconstar: Eat it, or we will have Violet personally stuff it down your throat instead.

Violet: Oh yes! Let me do that! ?

Dusk: No.

Violet: *Sulks.*

Astrid: Fine then. *Takes sock.*

Violet: I hope you choke on it!

Astrid: Bite me.

Violet: You want some of this, do ya? Do ya? *Leans against the bars, voice gone quieter but still threatening.* Don't you know I'm _loco_?

Astrid: I guessed that a while ago.

*Goes off to eat sock.*

Falconstar: Well, on that cheerful note-

-Hey guys!

*Gem appears.*

Gem: Hey, I've recovered! And while I was in that padded cell, I had a lot of time to think, and I decided, *Clears throat.* I-it's over. I'm gonna try and end it with the pot noodle.

*Everyone cheers and applauds.*

Dusk: Read the dare, Gem!

Gem:OK! It says here... it's for Toothless!

*Toothless walks over.*

Gem: Toothless, you must tie yourself up and jump off a cliff.

Toothless: *Raises claws.*

Gem: Oh yeah, you can't tie... Fine, I'll do it. *Runs off to get rope.*

Toothless: *Runs for it.*

*Unfortunetely, Toothless runs into a net, gets tangled up, rolls out of the dare room and off a nearby cliff.*

Falconstar:...well, that was convienient. What's next?

Dusk: Ooh, we have another from Maui Girl 808. We'll need Toothless and Astrid for this one.

Violet: *crosses fingers.* Cruel and unusual torture, cruel and unusual torture...

Falconstar: *Teleports Astrid and Toothless back.*

Astrid: Oh great, what now?!

Dusk: Astrid, you must... "put on a wedding dress and Toothless has to wear a top hat and large black bow and they have to pretend their getting married."

Astrid: And if not?

Falconstar: Toothless gets left alone in a cage with a smoked eel-

Toothless: *Whimpers.*

Falconstar: And you, Astrid, will be thrown in the Pit of Random Dare DOOM.

Astrid: The what?

Dusk: The thing Hiccup got thrown into.

Astrid: Fine... *Puts on a wedding dress and Toothless puts on a top hat and black bow.*

Violet: Hey, what's taking Gem? He should see this.

Falconstar: I dunno. Anywho, now that you are both ready.... did I say that you'd be doing this in front of the entire Viking and dragon population of Berk?

Astrid: WHAT?! Wait-

*Astrid and Toothless are teleported.*

Violet: Well, that was fun. Do we have any more dares, Dusk?

Dusk: *Reads book, then stares in horror.* ...Oh no...

Falconstar: What? WHAT? *Takes book.* Oh no no no... "Gem has to eat 100 pounds of pot noodle while standing on his head", from Jon 0...

* Gem runs in.*

Gem: Hey guys, sorry I took so long, I mean, I heard Toothless go over the cliff, but then I found... what? What is it?

Falconstar: Sorry Gem... *Shows Gem the book then turns him on his head.*

Gem: Oh no.... must resist the power of the terrible, strong-scented... mouth-watering... delicous... uniquely flavoured... NOODLES! WHY DID I EVER TURN MY BACK ON THEM???!!!

*Devours 100 pounds of pot noodle.*

Falconstar Wait, Gem-! *Dusk holds her back by the tail.*

Dusk: Give it up, Falcy. This is one fight you're not going to win.

Falconstar: Guess you're right...

Gem: *Gets back right way up again.* Oh, so I'm good then?

Falconstar: *Shrugs.* What choice do I have?

Gem: YES! Oh, by the way, about what I found back there...

Dusk: Yeah?

Gem: Why is there a Hiccup-shaped ice block back there?

Falconstar: Oops, maybe the water was a little too cold... Come on guys, we better go de-frost him...

*Falconstar, Dusk and Gem leave the room.*

Violet: *Still in her cage.* Hey, hey, where are you going? I'm still trapped in this thing- GET ME OUTTA HERE!!! *Sighs and sits back.* Fine, I'll do the work.

Violet: That's all from us for today. I hope you enjoyed How to Train Your Dragon Dares! We'll have Hiccup fully defrosted by the next show, don't worry. Thanks for viewing!

**Whoo! Sorry this one took so long. I know I recieved other dares while writing this, and I'll have them up in the next chapter. I was kinda distracted cuz I finally saw How to Train Your Dragon. 3D is awesome! I don't own Hiccup or Astrid or Toothless. But my OC are mine, please don't steal them, I'm using them for other things! Keep sendin' those dares! **


	6. The great megasuper episode of doom!

Falconstar: *cough* Hi everybody. Summer has finally came, but guess who caught a cold? -_-

Dusk: Summer's nearly over, Falcy.

Falconstar: Wh-WHAT? Aw crud, we should have updated ages ago.

Dusk: Anyway, we apologise for the long wait, but here is the next episode of How to Train Your Dragon Dares. We've been getting a lot in from you all, so today shall be...

Gem: *With a megaphone* THE GREAT MEGA-SUPER DARE EPISODE OF RANDOM DARE DOOOOOM!

Violet: WILL SOMEONE GET ME OUTTA HERE ALREADY?

Falconstar: In a minute Violet. Dusk, first dare if you *cough* please.

Dusk: Right... First up... Camicazi!

Falconstar: Righto! *presses magic button*

*Camicazi appears.*

Camicazi: So what am I doing?

Dusk: You'll probably find this one fun... You've gotta give Hiccup a wedgie.

Camicazi: Erm... which one?

Gem: What do you mean?

Violet: While you guys were out, the book characters and the movie characters kinda bumped into each other. It was pretty wierd.

Falconstar: Then why didn't you do something?

Violet: I'M IN A FREAKIN' CAGE!

Falconstar: Fine, go wedgie the movie one, then.

*Camicazi runs off.*

Falconstar: And three...two...one...

*Voice from the other room*: YOW!

Falconstar: ...And there we go. Dusk, what's next?

Dusk: Now Astrid!

Violet: Finally! It was getting boring up here!

*Gem presses magic button, Astrid appears.*

Astrid: I thought you all were dead.

Falconstar: Nope, we were all just very busy. *sniff*

Gem: All right, Astrid. Time for your dare.

Violet: *praying* Torture, torture, torture...

Gem: You must fight Camicazi and tie her to a chair.

Violet: Aw- wait a minute, that's a good one!

Astrid: Fine. Just one thing.

Violet: CHICKEN!

Dusk: Violet, do you WANT me to get out the gag again?

Violet: *Mutters*

Dusk: Anywho, you were saying?

Astrid: I need a chair.

Falconstar: There's a plastic garden chair in the cage.

Astrid: OK. Wait, what-

Falconstar: *presses button*

*Astrid and Camicazi are teleported to a wrestling cage with the plastic garden chair*

Hosts: *Watch the chaos insue*

Gem: Who do you think will win?

Falconstar: Hmmm, dunno. Looks like a tough one. *Shouts to Astrid and Camicazi* Oh yeah, the rope's in there too, by the way!

Violet: DIE ASTRID DIE!

Dusk: Anyway, moving on to the next dare...?

Falconstar: Shoot.

Dusk: *Reads book* It's for Hiccup. The movie one I think.

Falconstar: Right. *Presses button. Hiccup appears.*

Hiccup: Are you finally going to kill me, or just torture me some more?

Dusk: Well, it's not up to us this time.

Hiccup: What?

Falconstar: Oh crap, please don't tell me Human Rights have found us!

Dusk: No, it's OK. It's just that the dare is for you, Hiccup, to be left in a pit with none other than Mr Skulduggery Pleasant for ten minutes.

Hiccup: Who?

Falconstar: Oh boy. Um, I'll do it...

*Teleports Hiccup into a pit*

Gem: Moment of silence, please.

*All bow their heads respectively*

:_Hello Moto_

Violet: What was that?

Dusk: Um.. Sorry, that's for me...

*Brings out mobile*

Dusk: Hello? Oh hi. What now? ...What? You mean... no? Odd... Really? What're their names? ...No, I've never heard of them. What did they say again? ...Really. Well I... Hey, I'm a dragon, not a psychic, how would I've been able to see... No, I don't. Look, I'm no expert, OK? Silver usually works, and they don't like mistletoe either. ...I don't know, Danny, they usually eat their victims straight away on the spot, this doesn't usually happen. Have you two found any places where it might be hiding? ...Right... Kill him when you get the chance, alright? Now go get her! *Puts the phone away.*

Falconstar: ...

Gem: ...

Violet: ...

Dusk: What?

Falconstar: Um... *cough* Moving on! What's the next dare?

Dusk: Well, it appears we have a different victim. Well, victims.

Gem: Really, who?

Dusk: Snotlout and Tuffnut!

Falconstar: *Presses button, and Snotlout and Tuffnut appear.

Dusk: All right, boys. You *points to Snotlout* must dress up in a bunny costume-

Snotlout: You WHA?

Dusk: And then proceed to make out with Tuffnut here.

Both: O_o ... WHAAAAAAAAT?

Falconstar: Well, go on, don't make me use the Pit! *Presses magic button and a bunny suit appears on Snotlout*

*Sparks shoot out of the remote*

*Snotlout and Tuffnut sigh, and... you know...*

Falconstar: Funny. That's never happened before.

Gem: You're probably over-working it.

Falconstar: Well, I WOULD continue on with the next dare now, but as it turns out, several months have passed, so I'm gonna leave this on a cliffhanger, so prepare for...

Gem: *With a megaphone* THE GREAT MEGA-SUPER DARE EPISODE OF RANDOM DARE DOOOOOM PART TWOOOOOOOOO!

_**To be continued...**_

**I am SO sorry for leaving it so long! I was gonna leave it until I had finished my book, but then I completely forgot! (I DID finish the book, by the way, 21 chapters finished! =D ) **

**Still, I hope you enjoy musing over the foreshadowing! Who will win, Astrid or Camicazi? Will Hiccup survive is encounter with the legendary detective? And WHY is Falcy's remote shooting sparks like that, and what will it mean for the group...?**

**See you next time, on How to Train Your Dragon Dares...**


End file.
